


The way back home

by Lady_hakunamatata



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: College Student Adam Parrish, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Ronan Lynch, Pynch Fluff, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_hakunamatata/pseuds/Lady_hakunamatata
Summary: He’s finally done with college- years of bad sleeping patterns and hard work left behind at last-and is coming back home, to their family, at last.





	The way back home

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you Sasha for being my guinea pig, as well as my # 1 fan, and going with all my crazy decisions/headcanons <3 Love you lots, babe!

It’s early, way earlier than Ronan would prefer, but for once, he’s not complaining. It’s almost over: Adam is somewhere inside that big, hideous building to the left of where the BMW is parked, finishing off his last exam ever. He’ll walk out, towards Ronan’s and Opal’s eager arms, a college graduate. Endless nights of miserable pining and the cold embrace of loneliness will be left behind them; their bed and their home, will never again feel too big.   
  
Putting on his sunglasses, Ronan leans against the side of the car, eyes closed, face tilted slightly up. The sun on his face feels oddly comforting. At this point, he’d take what he can to tame the worst of his anxiety. He can’t wait to put the whole thing behind him.  
 Ronan is faintly aware of the door on the other side of the car being thrust open and gently closed again, and he still hasn’t opened his eyes when Opal reaches him, her small hands closing fiercely around one of Ronan’s in a gesture that, while not unusual for her to be as demonstrative, still manages to tug at Ronan’s heartstrings in an uncomfortable way.   
If Ronan spent the past few weeks in one of his moods over missing Adam, Opal hadn’t had it any easier. He curses himself inwardly, feeling like he’s a bit less confident in what he’s trying to do with each passing day. He’s the adult and she’s the child: _he should be comforting her, for fuck’s sake!_  
  
When she looks up into his eyes, Ronan has the presence of mind to take of his sunglasses, baring his face to her unrelenting scrutiny. His heart threatens to stop when she gives him a sad smile, her hands pressing even tighter around his fingers. He’s afraid he’ll end up falling to his knees when she tilts her head down and kisses his fingertips.   
  
“Smile,” she says simply, her expression so stern it should have been comical, but it wasn’t; her voice as firm as it is gentle, an odd mix between plea and command. He does, if only because the whole situation makes him so uneasy that his nerves don’t seem to be connected to his brain anymore. His smile is as unwavering when he looks down at her, as it is when, after hearing the sound of footsteps approaching them- distinct from the comings and goings from the students and teachers currently starting to fill the parking lot- he turns his face back up to meet Adam’s eyes, to see him advance towards them walking so fast it’s evident he’s forcing himself not to start running. Adam doesn’t like to walk fast, not if he can help it- and in that moment, it feels like he’s barely able to.   
  
Opal lets go of Ronan’s hand then, placing both hands against Ronan’s back and pushing him gently in Adam’s direction. Ronan doesn’t waste one second thinking about it and starts sprinting, not caring if he looks like a damn idiot, until he basically crashes against Adam’s firm body, and Adam catches him, arms wrapping around Ronan’s waist even as he takes one barely steady step back to keep them from ending up sprawled on the floor.   
  
 Adam’s strong, relentless grip is like a grounding magic to Ronan, he is suddenly hyperaware of every point of contact there is between them: their heaving chests, as if both their hearts pressed forcefully towards one another; Ronan’s forearms brushing against Adam’s shoulders; fingers tugging at the soft locks of hair that Adam’s let grow out, and now is long enough that he keeps it out of his face in a half ponytail.

 Ronan’s palms feel hot against Adam’s cheeks, but the hands Adam’s slipped under Ronan’s shirt and are now closing possessively around him- fingers digging just above his hipbones- are sweltering.  
“I’m done,” It’s all Adam says. They smile stupidly at each other as the words seem to sink in for both. His exams are over. He’s finally done with college- years of bad sleeping patterns and hard work left behind at last-and is coming back home, to Ronan and Opal, their little family, a lawyer (the paperwork that follows is a small nuisance that Ronan can deal with, so he doesn’t bother pointing that out).   
_Counselor_ Adam Parrish. It doesn’t feel new to Ronan, it’s what he’s been calling Adam since he first set foot on college grounds, but somehow it feels like a step into an alternative reality, and Ronan wants nothing but to not have to think about it at the moment.    
  
The second Adam’s lips crash against his, Ronan’s mind doesn’t even care to remember what a thought feels like. All that matters, all that there is to the world reduces to the ravenous press of lips against lips, the stubble on Adam’s face against Ronan’s recently shaved skin a nuisance that Ronan is more than willing to put up with, just so he can get lost in the mind-blowing feeling of being as close to Adam as he’s craved for the past few months that he was too busy: first, studying; then, sitting for those damn exams.   
  
They kiss for an eternity, for barely a millisecond; however long it is, it’s not enough: it’ll never be enough. All too soon, Adam is pulling away, and a soft whimper escapes Ronan’s lips before he can stop it. He makes it a point to glower at Adam, but it comes off half-hearted; given the circumstances, Ronan doesn’t have it in him to appear genuinely annoyed, and they both know it.   
“Hey, gorgeous,” Adam beams, one hand still cupping the back of Ronan’s neck, the other pressed against the small of Ronan’s back, leaving no room for a drop of air between their bodies. Ronan fights a frown at the ridiculous term; he’s still trying to adjust to all the little changes that Adam has gone through during his years out in the world; sometimes, when he’s looking at Adam, taking in all the details, trying to find traces of the boy he first fell in love with, Ronan feels as if a fundamental part of his world had shifted. But then Adam would look at him in a way that feels as if he’d rather be looking at nothing else, or he’d smile that striking smile of his, and Ronan’s unease would disappear in less than it takes to breathe.   
Adam leans into Ronan’s ear, and Ronan’s heart somersaults when Adam whispers, “I missed you,” breath tickling against Ronan’s skin.  
  
Adam buries his face in the space between Ronan’s neck and shoulder, and presses a soft kiss against the sensitive skin there. A shiver threatens to make Ronan’s body come apart, but somehow he is still aware enough to tangle one hand in Adam’s hair, feeling how the crushing weight of the past few months leaves Adam’s body in the form of a sigh against Ronan’s skin. Ronan’s eyes close for a moment, allowing himself to pretend, even for an instant, that there’s nothing in the world but the warmth of Adam’s body against his.   
  
“I missed you too,” Ronan manages past his constricted throat. “God, I missed you so much, Parrish,” Adam chuckles softly, burying his face in Ronan’s shoulder once more. It’s been too long since Ronan’s used Adam’s last name that way. It’s been too long since the last time they’d had a quality moment of togetherness, and it reads in the way they are physically unable to let go of each other. Ronan would like for nothing more than to get lost in the heady feel of Adam, damn everything else.   
  
But Ronan can’t dwell on that too long, not when Adam is leaning once more close to his ear, his voice almost too soft to be heard, but Ronan hears anyway.  
“I can’t wait to have you naked underneath me…”  
Adam’s voice is deep and seductive, and Ronan’s heart does that shaky thing again. Adam _can’t_ say things like that, not when they’re in public and there’s nothing either can do about it. But Adam doesn’t seem to give a single flying fuck about what Ronan thinks he can or can’t do: he’ll do as he goddamn pleases. And, fuck, Ronan wouldn’t change that for the world. He loves Adam just like this: happy and careless and free to be himself, comfortable in his own skin at last.

Of course, Ronan is spared having to answer to Adam’s comment-just in case the bright color making a guest appearance on his face isn’t answer enough- since that’s the exact moment when Opal decides she won’t allow for their private reunion anymore, it’s her turn to steal Adam’s attention. She jumps out from behind the car, and attaches herself to Adam’s body, forcing him to detach from Ronan to remain on his feet. Once Adam’s full attention is on her, she releases him.  
  
 Laughing heartily, the sound reaching straight to the core of Ronan’s heart, Adam crouches before Opal. She flings herself into his arms, enveloping him with her own smaller frame, and starts pressing enthusiastic kisses all over his face, while Adam revels in the eager display, the sound of his laugh something so pure and cheerful that Ronan could listen to nothing else for the rest of his life and he’d consider himself blessed for it.  
  
 Heart bursting with love for both people before him, Ronan feels like he should look away, give them space for their own reunion as Opal did for him. But he finds himself unable to tear his gaze away from the scene, so much overwhelming tenderness. A smile finds its way to his lips.

Adam straightens, scooping Opal up, and tucks her against his hip, his free arm reaching out to take Ronan’s hand. Opal circles Adam’s neck with her tiny arms, cheek resting on Adam’s shoulder. Her eyes fix on Ronan, and he feels the charged weight of her scrutiny with prickly intensity, as if she’s searching his soul for secrets he may never be willing to unveil.   
  
It takes longer than acceptable for Ronan to realize Adam has walked them past the car and is taking them in the direction of a dingy-looking fast food joint. To Ronan’s raised eyebrow, he simply shrugs, “I’m starving,” and gives him the sweetest gentle smile. Opal, loyal to Adam to a fault, agrees, enthusiasm coloring her voice as if Adam had read her mind. Shaking his head, Ronan guffaws and follows them inside.   
  
He doesn’t miss the glint in Adam’s eyes when their gazes meet for one second as Ronan holds the door for him- he lives and breathes for those fleeting moments when he does something without realizing, something that feels natural and irrelevant, and manages to make Adam’s face glow at him like that. The image of that look filled with love was what helped him through those vulnerable nights darkened by loneliness when Adam’s absence was too heavy, so heavy that not even Opal- undoubtedly sensing his distress, more than seeking to soothe her own- climbing into bed and falling asleep curled up beside him, could bring him down enough to surrender his mind to rest.  
  
They end up on a spot by the window- Opal’s choice, since she ran towards the big benched table as soon as Adam set her back on the floor- facing each other. Opal, to nobody’s surprise, picks her place tightly tucked against Adam’s side, Adam’s arm draped over her shoulders. The simplicity with which they fall back to their usual familiarity never ceases to amaze Ronan. Ronan’s fate had become tangled with two of the toughest judges of character, and they had fallen in synchronicity with remarkable ease. The thought amused Ronan as he watched them talk and smile at each other. Ronan can’t even bring himself to feel anger at not being at the center of Adam’s focus, he enjoys watching the way Adam’s features soften in Opal’s presence, how the usual lines of worry give way to lines of laughter and joy; how both their somber faces light up as if they held the source of each other’s radiance.   
  
Adam reaches his hand- the hand that wasn’t glued to Opal’s side and squeezes Ronan’s fingers, and Ronan realizes he’d zoned out. A friendly looking lady in her sixties is standing next to their booth, an old notepad in one hand and a pencil in the other. She’s currently making small talk with Adam while Opal eyed her with casual curiosity. Ronan makes a point to appear in a way that conveyed the message that he’s not open to small talk, he just wants to eat and get on his way, thank you very much. After they’ve ordered a ridiculous amount of food, the lady leaves at last and they pick up where they’d left off.   
  
Adam’s finger traces slow, lazy patterns on Ronan’s open palm as he tells Ronan and Opal about the events of the day. He sounds happy and relaxed and Ronan loves the sound of his voice, his energized Henrietta drawl crazy out of control, as he fills them in. Opal beams at Adam as he speaks; her eyes lit up with something very much like pride. Ronan can relate. He’s always been very vocal about his feelings regarding Adam’s academic success- and how Adam doesn’t deserve any less than that, given how he’s worked his ass off for every accomplishment. Ronan couldn’t feel prouder. To add to Ronan’s joyfulness, soon they are their way home.   
  
It almost feels like they eat in a rush- it’s the usual pace for Opal, but Adam always takes his time, savoring each meal as if he meant to give it meaning, as if each meal needed the special attention, which is something Ronan can understand as vestige of a life Adam left behind what seems like centuries ago, a different lifetime in the most intrinsic sense of the expression. This time, however, Adam wolfs down his burger in half the usual time. Before any of them realize it, they’re done eating and on their way back to the car, Opal rambling about the journey that started early that morning. Most of all, it seems she was particularly excited with the fact that Ronan had let her ride shotgun- the slight disapproval in the look Adam shot him told Ronan that the excitement didn’t extend past Opal herself.   
  
Once beside the car, Ronan unlocks it and Opal goes to open the passenger seat door. Ronan is ready to shoot a warning at her, but she moves to the side and motions for Adam to get in, a beaming smile on her face. Then she climbs silently in the back. Ronan smiles, too. He’s still smiling as he takes his place behind the wheel, the grin only growing wider when Adam grabs his arm and leans to kiss his jaw.   
  
As Adam is leaning away, Ronan’s hand flies to the back of Adam’s head, fingers tangling in Adam’s hair, pulling his compliant face into a quick kiss. The initial surprise transfers from Adam to Ronan once Adam deepens the kiss, tongue pushing past Ronan’s lips as if he wanted to kiss him senseless. However, it’s Ronan who whines embarrassingly audible when Adam suddenly cuts the kiss short. The tease. One of these days, Ronan ventures, Adam may succeed. One of these days, the effect of Adam’s kiss on Ronan may just be too much and his brain will stop working for real. Ronan won’t waste time over-thinking it. _Find what you love and let it kill you._

  
Adam pulls back entirely, leaving Ronan unsatisfied by a kiss that was too damn short. He tries to find comfort in thinking that soon they’ll be home, and once he has Adam there, they will have time to engage in as much kissing as they want. Ronan’s fingers itch where they grip the wheel, anticipation eating at him. He checks quickly to make sure that Opal is all strapped and ready to go, and he finally starts the car.   
  
They drive in comfortable silence for a while. Adam, window lowered all the way down, leaning his elbow on the frame, with his face towards the wind that blows his longish hair in all directions. Ronan has to resist the urge to stop the car and just sit there dumbly to stare.   
After a few miles on the road, Opal asks if they can turn on the music. Adam agrees and begins the search; Ronan is convinced he’s not just looking for something he likes, but that he’s looking for something specific. When Adam is done and the first accords of the chosen song start, Ronan has to tighten his grip as to not send them flying towards the side of the road. Damn Parrish put on the fucking Murder Squash song. Ronan can’t decide whether to kill him or kiss him. He settles with sending him a look which is equal parts confused and smugness.   
Adam just laughs that carefree laugh of his that drives Ronan insane.

  
The song goes unchallenged barely halfway through, which is when Opal starts kicking the back of Ronan’s seat and screaming for him to turn it off. With a playful punch to Adam’s arm, he does. Opal doesn’t complain further, though, so neither he nor Adam change it, and it stays as background noise to the easy conversation. After a few more miles, Opal dozes off, which leaves Ronan and Adam whispering back and forth for a while. When tiredness cuts that short too, Ronan turns off the radio completely and focuses on the road ahead, sneaking sidelong glances to a sleepy-looking Adam who’s struggling to keep his eyes open, gaze turned to the side of the road.  
“It’s okay, babe,” he says, reaching out to give Adam’s hand a gentle squeeze. Adam looks down at the joined hands on his lap, then smiles weakly up at Ronan. “Get some rest.”

  
Ronan really has to focus to keep the car in its lane when Adam takes their hands to his lips and kisses Ronan’s; then, he lowers them again, and shortly after, Ronan feels his grip loosen. A quick glance to the side confirms that Adam fell asleep. Ronan shakes his head, the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.   
  
Maybe there will be no follow through with Adam’s earlier threat when they arrive at home later that night, but for once, Ronan is happy to leave it at that. After all, they have all the time in the world to be together from now on.   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know... This one took forever. And I have a couple more in the works. I just went through a very bad period of block, which I'm slowly leaving behind. It helps that I'm on holidays now, so I will have less obligations and more time, so that's a plus!   
> Anyway, hope you liked this piece of fluff! Make sure to let me know what you think, yeah? Comments are always welcome.   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
